Stampylongnose Wiki:Vandalisim
This is a page about vandalism, not a place to report it. Use the report board for this purpose, or ask our staff. Vandalism is a wiki-type occurrence where one or more users of a wiki intentionally or unintentionally add false information or spam to a space in a wiki. In the Hay Day Wiki, this is an offense and may cause the user(s) to be warned or blocked for varying amounts of time. Note that there are varying definitions of vandalism, and that users may be divided on whether an action is vandalism or not. Contents http://hayday.wikia.com/wiki/Hay_Day_Wiki%3AVandalism# hide#Definitions of vandalism #What to do about vandalism #What NOT to do #Consequences of vandalism ##Level 1 ##Level 2 ##Level 3 Definitions of vandalismEdit *Edits that are disruptive to the wiki, which include (but are not limited to) the following: **Spamming many pages **Reverting constructive edits. (Remember to assume good faith). **Sexual, racist, vulgar, sexist, or otherwise offensive content. **Adding irrelevant information to pages (such as adding something from another unrelated game or fan fiction) **Edit warring (when two or more editors add/remove the same/similar content in a dispute). This example may produce vandalism. *Repeated/mass editing that may constitute spamming, especially if the edits are controversial. *Trolling , defacing or outing another user. *Adding potentially malicious content such as hacks, cheats and modifications. What to do about vandalismEdit *Tell the user(s) about their edit(s). Always assume good faith. *Warn them about the consequences of vandalizing. *Suggest improvements to their edits. *(If you are an administrator) Block the user AFTER you have warned them and given them a chance to explain themselves. *'Report' it using the Report Board or by warning an Administrator. *Replace images or delete them. Make sure to ask if you are unsure whether the image is vandalism. What NOT to doEdit *Immediately block the user for an extended period of time without any prior warning (do this only if it is'clear' and repeated vandalism) *Get angry and retaliate. Harassing, insulting, or provoking them will not solve anything. Stay calm and don't feed the trolls. *Add to the vandalism by starting an edit war; wait until they stop and then try to fix it. *Block a user to settle a dispute. Let everyone have their say and only warn them if they start to be uncivil. Consequences of vandalismEdit Performing vandalism will usually cause some consequences, though a warning will be issued prior to any permanent sanctions. The "What to do about vandalism" section is a short reference for those who wish to avoid vandalism. To those who wish to commit vandalism, this is a more detailed reference about what you might expect to happen. As there are many different types and degrees of vandalism, there are many different types of punishment for a person committing vandalism. The following is a list of possible sanctions that one can trigger, organized from the least severe to the most severe infractions. Level 1Edit Level 1 infractions are the lowest infractions that one can make and will usually consist of minor or accidental offenses, such as accidental edits from new users, minor spam, or a small editing conflict. This usually incurs actions such as: *A discussion about the edit(s) (i.e. what the intent was, improvements, etc) *A possible reversion or change of the edit(s) (depending on how severe it is, your edits could be kept if you justify them) *A suggestion to use a sandbox to practice editing *A warning that the edits could be classified as "vandalism", which violates our policies Level 2Edit Level 2 infractions are actions that are deemed to be more severe than a simple mistake. Level 2 infractions also include things done with an intent to do harm or be disruptive. Advertising, wide-scale errors, harassment and suspicious "accidental edits" are usually Level 2. Continuing to do a Level 1 infraction will cause that infraction to be elevated to Level 2. Punishment for Level 2 infractions may include: *A warning and/or temporary block that more disruptive edits or vandalism will lead to a block *A longer lasting, but not permanent block if the warning was not heeded (any vandalism done after a second warning will move the infractions to Level 3) *A discussion about the edit(s), either on "private" Message Boards on the public forums *Reversion or rollback of edits Level 3Edit Level 3 infractions are actions that are deemed to be edits that are obviously of malicious intent. These infractions can be extremely harmful and are dealt with seriously. Offenses such as persistent harassment, abusing administrative powers, repeated vandalism and outing will always be Level 3. Punishments include: *Immediate reversion of the edits *A single LAST and ONLY warning that any further disruptive edits will cause a block (usually long-lasting or permanent) *Involvement of Wikia in order to remove certain edits and privileges (especially privileges done by rogue administrators) *An "IP block", which prevents anyone from editing from a certain abusive IP address.